Escape from dawn
by Rayquazawillroar
Summary: Stormpaw has been made into a new apprentice and he is excited as any other cat. But when he meets SandClan, he realizes that the clans have darker sercets. But when he meets Mousepaw, Leopardpaw and Leafpaw he runs away from the clans with his new friends. But little do they know that the journey is a dangerous one and SunClan and MoonClan are on the hunt for them.


Escape from the sky

A fan fiction from Warrior Cats

Prologue

There were four clans who lived on a beach. The Clans were SunClan, MoonClan, SandClan, and SeaClan. They were much like the four clans you know, except for one thing.

SandClan and SeaClan were slaves.

SunClan owned SandClan and MoonClan owned SeaClan. They even had to wear a necklace made out of seaweed. The Clans lived in a huge beach. MoonClan was on a mini island and you had to swim to get there. SeaClan wasn't very far away from MoonClan, SeaClan lived on some rocks. For SunClan and SandClan, SunClan lived on a rocky shore but it was brightly coloured from colours like yellow, bright gray and examples like that. SandClan lived in tunnels. The only light they got in the tunnels was from holes. After they died they joined a clan called EclipseClan. SandClan and SeaClan lived in suffer and fear for seasons and seasons. Until four apprentices came.

Chapter one: Stormpaw's ceremony

Stormkit was excited as any other kit. He was finally six moons old and ready to become an apprentice. He was stuck in the nursery for so long with his mother, Snowtip. ''Why can't we become apprentices now!'' whined Mottlekit. ''Ssh! Quiet! Rainstar is about to speak.'' Said Treeflower. Everyone then stopped talking and looked up to Rainstar. ''Today we have a new apprentice, Stormkit come up here'' Stormkit climbed up the highrock. ''You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you received your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Sharkfang.'' Rainstar turned his head to Sharkfang. ''You have received excellent training from Sharpfang, and you have shown yourself to be a good fighter and clever. I hope you will pass down all of your knowledge to Stormpaw.'' Spoke Rainstar very powerfully. '' Meeting dismissed.'' Stormpaw climbed down the high rock and walked over to Sharkfang. '' I will put all of my hard work to make you the best warrior out there.'' Said Sharkfang in a deep gruff voice. '' Heh, thanks. Anyways what will we do?'' Asked Stormpaw. '' We will go over to SandClan since a new apprentice was made like you.'' Replied Sharkfang. Snowtip told him the story when long ago that an enemy clan called RageClan attacked SunClan and MoonClan but in the end SunClan and MoonClan won and turned all of RageClan into slaves. He bet that SandClan will be like RageClan all those years ago. After a short trek, a tunnel was in front of them. ''Shall we go in then?'' ''Sure'' Stormpaw and Sharkfang walked through the long tunnel. Then Stormpaw and Sharkfang saw a light. They followed it and found a clearing filled with cats. The SandClan warriors looked tired and hungry. The warriors didn't meet Stormpaw's expeditions at all. He imaged SandClan evil and cold-hearted. All did SandClan showed was mercy. ''Welcome skilful SunClan warrior, Sharkfang and his newly apprenticed cat!'' said a voice. Stormpaw looked and saw a small cat come towards them. ''Hello Rockstar, we have came to mark your new apprentice, Leafpaw.'' Said Sharkfang. _Why do they greet us in such a weird way? Also what does Sharkfang means 'mark' them?_ ''Darkleaf! Get the necklace we need to be ready for Leafpaw.'' Shouted Rockstar. Darkleaf came over with a collar made with lots of seaweed. ''Where's Leafpaw? He should be here.'' Asked Rockstar. Then there was a warrior pushing Leafpaw over to Sharkfang. ''Stop! Stop! Leave me alone! I don-'' Sharkfang cut off Leafpaw's complain. ''This is a very special moment. From this day on even when you join EclipseClan you will always belong to SunCl-'' Sharkfang shouted in pain when Leafpaw sliced Sharkfang's muzzle. SandClan gasped in shock when they heard. ''I will not be treated worse then kittypets and become a slave!'' shouted Leafpaw angrily. Sharkfang looked at Leafpaw while his face was covered in blood. ''So you decide to mess with a SunClan warrior? DON'T YOU?!'' Screamed Sharkfang. Leafpaw backed away from Sharkfang as he came closer. Then Sharkfang picked up Leafpaw and threw him at the wall. Sharkfang stomped over to Leafpaw and started violently bash Leafpaw with his paw. Sharkfang then grabbed the seaweed collar and put it on Leafpaw's neck. After Sharkfang walked away from Leafpaw, it revealed his body covered in blood. ''Come on Stormpaw, let's get away from this clan full of crowfood''


End file.
